File 0267 Mission: Submissive -- PROVISIONALLY PAUSED
by Rayvenious
Summary: After her parents' death, Mila lives with her Grandma Marie. She struggles to get through college in Seattle and fights her inappropiate feelings for a certain man. There's Edward, secretive, handsome, rich and quite addicted to dominating women in his playroom. What happens when his eye catches the young Mila? [EdwardxOC]
1. File 001

**Lexilicious: Okay so this is my first AH fic. and the first time i write about the sexy stuff. *blushes* LOL I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a bright day in Chicago, Illinois, the sun standing high in the clear sky. The great weather did nothing for my nerves, though.

I silently picked at my peanut-butter-jelly sandwich as I stared straight ahead of me, seeing my Grandma turn the pages of her book. She preferred to read thrillers with lots of action and a pounding thrill, which I thought was somewhat odd for an older woman. I on the other hand, always read the most innocent fairytales and fantasies. But since my very own fairytale was ruined brutally, I practically stopped doing reading and believing all together. Things got better eventually and my Gran made sure to keep me in school, as I felt guilty for getting bad grades. When I one day realized this was going the wrong way, the pages turned.

And yet here I was, on the very day of my High School graduation. And of course, I was nervous as hell about it.

'Bumblebee, you should hurry. We're leaving in twenty.'

I looked up from my violated sandwich and faced my Grandma, rolling my eyes at the nickname. She started calling me that when I turned eight – I was totally mesmerized by bumblebees because I thought they were cute looking. They sting awfully, though but I found out about that years later.

'Sure, Gran, I'll finish up and then we can leave,' I replied, standing up to throw away the sandwich where I hadn't eaten much from, before heading upstairs for my room. Our house wasn't huge or extravagant, but we weren't very rich. Just the average.

My bedroom was small, but big enough to fit a bed, desk and closet in. Before lunch, I'd already put on the pretty yellow summer dress my grandma had bought for me, along with my flowery wedged heels. In the bathroom I fixed my light touch of makeup and sprayed my hair for extra volume in the nice sideways up-do.

'Mila, We have to go!' I heard my Gran yell from down the stairs. I quickly shut down the lights and trampled down. We got in the car and drove the for me familiar way to Jewish High School.

'Are you nervous bumblebee?" my Grandma Marie asked as she turned onto the vast parking lot. I nodded, blushing which was a terrible habit of mine. 'You'll be fine Mila. I'm so proud that you passed your exams, my dear. Come on, let's go get your diploma!' she rushed enthusiastically before getting out. She might be sixty-five, but was still fit in her bones. She didn't look like an old Granny either, even though her ripples and crow's feet were visible in her friendly face. Her caramel colored, shoulder-length hair was now tied neatly while she wore a just as neat skirt suit. Yep, my Gran was classy.

I followed her out of the car and said her goodbye when I saw the group of students, including my many classmates, standing next to the built up stage. Grandma Marie went to take a seat while I went to the teacher who handed out the blue gowns and graduation caps. I chucked into the way too large toga feeling a bit funny when I saw my tiny heels clad feet coming from underneath it. Thank god this was a once in a lifetime activity.

I saw all the boys and girls great their friends, talk and laugh with each other. I just stood on my own, waiting for the moment they'd start with calling the names. I would be one of the first students since my last name started with the B. The B from Blacklace.

Mrs. Dean, the headmistress wanted us all in alphabetically sequence and made us stand in a long row behind the stage. As I stood in my place, my name being called distracted me. I turned my head to the left and suppressed a moan from frustration.

A few spots behind me stood the way too popular Tanya Denali. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back in long waves and I wondered if she was even wearing something underneath the blue gown. Knowing Tanya, it wouldn't have been surprising if she wasn't. Not something very decent, that is.

She was always getting in my way, irritating me to death and pestering me. And that drama all lasted since primary school. the worst thing was, that I couldn't change a thing about all that.

"Hey Blacklace!' he sharp vice cackled. So much for staying invisible today, 'I'm going to miss you, I mean, who else is going to make sure that I won't look as ugly as you do!" she said loudly, making her friends and a lot of guys laugh. I creased my brows, staring ahead of me and didn't reply. I was so glad I wouldn't have to see her again after this.

In the meanwhile, the row in front of me was getting smaller as I heard a round of applause every time someone took the stage. I waited tensely for my name to be called.

"Miss Blacklace!" I heard Mrs. Dean speak through the microphone the sound of clapping hands touched my ears. I clumsily stumbled upon the small stairs, praying I wouldn't trip, and made my way to the headmistress. She shook my hand and handed me my diploma as I saw my grandma take pictures of me. I would need to find a way to burn those later on.

"And, Mila, What are your plans after Jewish?" Mrs. Dean asked me genuinely, like she did with all my fellow students. I smiled vaguely, blushing the freak out of my cheeks and answered quietly through the microphone.

"I'm going to study criminology at the University of Washington." I said, somewhat proud I was going to do this. It was the right thing to do after all that happened. Another round of applause was heard as Mrs. Dean wished me good luck, where I thanked her for.

Just when I wanted to step down from the stairs, I tripped over my feet, falling face down onto the ground behind the curtain. .

I pushed myself upright, placing my cap straight on my head again as the pool of laughter rang loudly in the air.

Tanya Denali, off course stood on the front row and decided to humiliate me further.

"Look! it seems that Missy Blacklace is quite a fan of black lace!" she shrieked before laughing nasty and shrill. The hairs on my neck stood straight from the sound.

Embarrassed, I looked down, dying when I saw my sundress had lowered and sat beneath my black lacy bra. I immediately pulled the yellow cotton back up and scrambled onto my feet again. I hurried past the laughing teenagers, beet red and fighting the urge to cry.

Why did a day like this, what should be fantastic, have to turn out as a total fiasco? I was never going to live that one down. I was positive that within minutes everyone who was here would know about my failure.

Wanting to sink into a black hole and die from embarrassment. I left the stage area as soon as my clumsy feet could drag me, heading to the main building in search for a bathroom. I shrugged off the toga, taking the graduation cap with it. I was so angry, that tears of frustration were leaking from my green eyes. Holding onto my ribcage, having my arms wrapped around it, I was close to the nearby bathroom.

Rounding the corner I walked into something. Or rather said someone.

'Oh Damn. Sorry Emmett, I got to go,' a masculine, rough voice exclaimed from above me, as I let myself fell back on the cold tiles of the high school aisles. I didn't care what the man would think or say – my pride was already ruined.

A low chuckle made me aware that the calling man was still there, laughing at me obviously. I took my hands away from my face, cheeks burning. I gasped loudly when I saw him. It was one of those FML, better known as fuck my life, moments. I expected to see a middle aged business man, grey hair and ripples all included but what my eyes saw was something completely different.

The masculine tone his voice held, was to be found properly in his physique – his tight white tee, was clinging to his torso like it was glued on the skin. Unfortunately I wasn't able to check out other chiseled muscles because of the blazer and designer jeans.

His face was perfection – puffy lips, sharp hooked jaw strong features and striking green eyes. I was about to appreciate his wild bronze hair, when he cleared his throat.

My eyes shot to his, which were holding some kind of amused glint in them.

'Are you going to stay on the floor for the rest of the day?' he asked, grinning crookedly. I blushed a bright red and shook my head sheepishly.

'Uhh, no..I..sorry,' I stammered, creasing my eyebrows and most likely looking like a dork. Suddenly his fine, strong looking hand, stuck in front of my face. I glanced at him and saw he'd crouched down next to me, offering his help.

'Let's get you up, Lady,' he grinned again in a way that made my insides melt. Shyly, I took hold of his hand as he dragged me up from the ground, back to my feet. when I stood, he checked his watch and grimaced.

He glanced at me and gave me an apologetic smile for some reason, 'I have to go, my girlfriend's graduating and said she needed to tell me something hilarious.' I nodded, getting an idea about what the hilarious part must be and feeling kind of sad that he already had a girlfriend. Uh wait? Sad he has a girlfriend? Okay, so where the hell did that come from? This man must be twentysomething and older! And I was a clumsy, scruffy girl.

Despite my inner debate, I smiled vaguely. 'Yeah, okay. Sorry for walking into you,' I said still awkward and messing up my hair. He nodded once more, winked and left, taking the way out how I came in. I sighed heavily, somewhat curious about whom his girlfriend might be as I entered the bathroom.

Seeing myself in the mirror I winced. I was surprised the guy hadn't ran away in disgust when he saw my face. The next time I would surely use waterproof mascara. I washed the black stripes from my face, freshening up and smoothing my hair and dress.

My mother would've laughed about this, but assured me it was only because this was typical me. My dad would've slung his arm around my shoulders and ruffled my hair. But since they weren't here with me, they would never do it. I felt another round of tears welling up but quickly blinked them away before exiting the bathroom and heading back outside.

When I reached the parking lot, all the guests and students were gathered together, chatting about how proud they were of their children. I searched through the crowd for my grandma, ignoring the stares and people who started pointing at me. When I spotted Grandma Marie, I waved seeing her sigh in relief.

'There you are! I was starting to get worried, bumblebee. Where did you go?' she asked when I stopped in front of her. 'I'm sorry Grandma, I went to the bathroom before I got here. Nothing wrong.' I explained, wondering if she knew about the whole 'Blacklace shows her black lace' thing. My Gran smiled warmly at me, handing me my diploma. 'Oh…I've been away for quite a while then I guess,' I said sheepishly, taking it from her hands. I must have dropped it on the stairs.

'Well, I would have done that too if I was in your place, sweetheart.' She said, winking. I blushed again and dropped my head in my hands.

'Grandma it was completely mortifying!' I whisper-yelled at her. She chuckled, brushing my shoulder, 'Now, now, what happened has happened. You can't change it. But like I always tell you – nothing happens without a reason.' She said. I thought about that for a minute. So did that mean that meeting that handsome man was something that was bound to happen? I shook my head to clear my cloudy mind with the memory of that crooked smile.

'Grandma, I have to get to my locker, I still have a few things in there. I'll be back soon and then we can go home right?'

Grandma Marie nodded, 'You go do your thing, and then we can leave.'

With that I turned around, squirmed myself through the crowd again and entered the school building for the second time that day, only this time I headed in the opposite direction. Reaching my locker, I opened it, picking out the bag so I could drop all the last stuff in it before handing the key back to the administrations office. Just when I was closing it, the nasty cackle of the red-headed shrew made me wince. What did she want now?

I turned my head, turning the key and taking it out wanting to walk past her and ignore her wrath but halted when I saw who was standing next to her with a surprised expression.

'Before you leave, nerd, I want you to meet my boyfriend. Then you'll see what you'll never have, ' Tanya said, sneering and grabbing the handsome guys' hand, 'Do you know what that means? Or should I explain?' she went on. The bronze-haired man I met earlier, frowned and tugged at her hand, obviously mad at her, seeing the dark shimmer in his eyes, but she wouldn't relent.

'You don't have to. Leave me the fuck alone,' I snapped walking past them, my stomach sinking because he was _her_ boyfriend. And even worse – she was _his_ girlfriend.

* * *

**Lexilicious: yay! so Edward and Mila met briefly. I don't really know how a graduation ceremony works in america so I tried my best...**


	2. File 002

**Lexilicious: okay so the chapters won't be very long. if i'd do that it would take much longer for each update because I'm still in school and writing on another story. This one just needed to be written because it keeps playing around in my head you know? Hope you like!**

* * *

'What? You think that you'll get rid of me that easily? did no one tell you we're in the same school?' she sneered from behind me. I froze. This wasn't happening.

'Tanya, stop it, now.' I heard the masculine voice of her boyfriend. It sounded dark, dangerous and it send shivers down my spine – from fear and anticipation. Tanya huffed, starting to argue against him, giving me space to leave.

If this was going to get any worse, I was going to hide myself beneath a rock in some far away wilderness.

My Grandma and I drove back home to get packed for our two week trip to Italy. We'd visit the big cities – Milan, Rome and Venetia. My parents had always been fascinated with the pasta-eating country and the culture. Since the accident, I committed myself to it, to keep that tiny piece of them alive.

'Bumblebee, I'm going to get packed. You too?' my Gran asked, making me nod and heading upstairs to my room. Tugging my suitcase from beneath the closet, I started to throw in all kinds of clothes and bikinis, while my mind drifted back to two years ago. It was scary that I remembered everything so vividly.

I was fourteen at the time and it was close to my birthday. My parents had been in a meeting for their work in some chic restaurant in the centre of the city. I stayed home with my grandma while I studied for a very hard math test. My mom had promised me, that she'd go to Italy with me if I passed for the test – the ultimate reason I worked so tough on it. When it was past ten at night, and they still had not arrived home, I asked my Gran about it, but she reassured me it could've been anticipated a bit. But somehow I felt nauseas about it, not right. When the clock hit eleven, as I laid in bed, I suddenly had this major panic attack. I remembered getting out of my bed and running downstairs for my Grandma, when the doorbell rang. I sighed in relief and watched as my grandma opened. I'd followed her and was surprised not to see my parents, but two cops. They wore sad expressions and their brows were creased in frustration as they held a black Guess watch and a silver bracelet with twinkling chains. They asked us if those items were familiar to us and I nodded as tears threatened to spill. 'I'm sorry ma'am but we're not able to soothe this situation – I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Blacklace had an accident. This is the only thing that was left intact.' One of the officers said. I was completely in shock, frozen in place and waiting for realization to sink in. It sounded so surreal, so like it was one of those books that always had a nasty side in it. My Grandmother had her hand over her mouth as she listened to the officers, explaining what happened and where. I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to hear them say those words.

'Bumblebee?' my grandma's voice shook with grief as she addressed me by the nickname. I came up to her, my face pale white. The officers expressions changed into one of true pity. It must be awful to tell people news like that.

'Are you Milany Blacklace?" the tallest one had asked. I'd nodded unconsciously feeling my grandmother's presence behind me along with the soft sobs coming from her throat.

'I'm sorry, darling, but I'm afraid that…' his voice faltered and I felt a bile of anger rise. 'say it. JUST FUCKING SAY IT!' I yelled, hysterical and out of my mind. The younger officer sighed, looking at his colleague.

'Your parents have passed away, Milany, they didn't survive.'

And from that moment, my world was shattered into pieces. Pieces that would never get wholly again. Pieces that got lost, just like those from a shattered mirror.

I zipped the suitcase close at the side, sighing deeply. After a few weeks the police told us they weren't able to find anything what could have caused their death. Their bodies were this burned and ruined, that there was no real funeral – only a solemnity to say goodbye. At least that's what I think happened. I had blocked every single memory that could hurt me in any way.

I'd been depressive since then and refused to talk for weeks until I realized that my life could be over as fast as theirs was. I started to care again.

Carrying my bags downstairs I saw my Grandmother waiting for me. We wanted to leave immediately after my graduation, to say goodbye to high school and close the chapter. Gran smiled and indicated with her head that we should go to catch our plane.

Many hours later, we were in Italy. I loved the heat, blistering sun and the blue sky. Rome was a beautiful city, even as Milan and Venetia were. We had a great time in the country where pasta and lasagna were born, spending a week in each city. Everything was fine, until in Venetia, a day before we headed back home, a strange man called me by my name. he actually asked if Milany Blacklace was my name. it was so strange, that I didn't answer avoided his gaze and went back to my Gran who was waiting for the ice cream I was buying at that moment. When I'd looked back over my shoulder, two people had joined him as they looked after me as I left. They seemed so very suspicious, with their dark eyes narrowed and their sickly grins. It was a good thing, that Grandma and I were leaving that night.

It was late at night when we sat in the car back home. We were close to our living area, making me feel relaxed and safe again. it would take very long before I had to leave the safe place. I was very excited to start my new life in Seattle and start with my education, but I had to leave Grandma behind. I feared I might feel lonely, or get bullied on just like in high school, but Gran told me that if I was good at my discipline, I'd get through all that.

At home, we unpacked our vacation stuff and I started packing all anew. In two weeks I'd already leave, and packing boxes needed to be send in beforehand.

The last weeks, my Gran and I had a great time together, enjoying the last bit of summer sun in Chicago, going out to restaurants for dinner and relaxing at a pool during the best days.

And then, as if the summer had flown by in the chapters of a short book, it was time to leave. I was worrying constantly, if my Grandma would get by on her own. She was a young grandma, only sixty and she was physically all right, but still.

'Mila, I'll be fine! The only thing that might go wrong is that I'd miss you too much that I'm calling all day,' she assured me, her brown hair shaking with her soundless laughter, 'It's time for my little bumblebee to become a butterfly!'

I chuckled, 'Grandma, bumblebees can't change into butterflies.' I grabbed my handbag with the most important thing and slung it over my arm. The rest was already sent to my new room in Seattle. 'Ah well, in your case, it's possible.'

She went with me until she couldn't go further through customs and we said goodbye. I hugged her tightly, promising she could call whenever she wanted and she told me to do the same. I was going to miss her dearly and did my very best not to cry. She might think I didn't want to go. I kissed her on the cheeks and turned around, 'I love you Grandma Marie.'

She smiled, her eyes somewhat watery, 'As I love you Mila.'

I waved at her for one last time, feeling the salty tears prick in my eyes as I went through the gates. It was now really time, but at the last moments I wondered –

Should I change my life, or miss my flight?

An hour or two later, after a rather comfortable flight, we touched down in Seattle, Washington. I texted Grandma Marie as soon as I could use my phone again and went outside for a taxi. When I got lucky when one stopped, I got in, 'To Washington University please,' I ordered and off I was. I looked out of the windows, watching to which places I could go when I was off from school. I saw lovely bistro's , dress shops, small supermarkets and restaurants.

Arriving at the university, I paid the taxi driver and followed the signs to the administrations. Weird feelings bubbled under my skin from excitement en nervousness – I'd dreamed about this for such a long time, and now I was finally here to make it come true. Whirling around and seeing all those students, new ones and quite a lot of seniors, I suddenly noticed the blue with white board, indicating I needed to head left.

I followed the path, blushing when someone would look at me and went through the doors, entering the building. It wasn't busy, which made me glad I didn't have to wait too long. There were sitting three women at different desks, doing their work and keeping the administrations how they had to be. When one of them looked up and acknowledged me, she smiled and beckoned me forward. I walked up to the desk where she sat and waited for the middle aged, blond woman to speak.

'Hello, can I help you with something?' her friendly voice asked as she looked at me expectantly. I nodded as a small smile curved my lips, 'Yes, I'm new and have no idea where I need to go or what I should do,' I explained warily. The woman, whose nametag read Mrs. Grace, chuckled.

'Ah, I see. Let me look in the registers to find your campus and room,' she explained, rolling away with her chair to a metal closet with all kinds and sizes of folders in it. she started searching through them, settling her thin glasses on her nose, 'What's your name, dear?'

I leaned from one leg to another in a nervous way, 'It's Mila Blacklace.'

Mrs. Grace hummed and started searching in another folder. When she seemed to have found it, she picked out a paper, 'Here! Miss M.E. Blacklace from Chicago. You're going to study Crime Justice, is that correct?'

I nodded, maybe to enthusiastically then I intended for her to see, and she motioned with her hand again, for me to come closer. She laid out a map of the school, grabbed a red marker en started to explain where I needed to go and the shortest manner to get there.

'….third building on the left. There you go in and you search for Alice Cullen. She'll help you further.'

* * *

**Lexilicious: okay so again - no idea how that works in America so I hope you don't shoot me if i'm wrong...:$ in the next chapter Mila will meet Alice! ^^ **


	3. File 003

I told her I understood and she wished me good luck when I left the building. I followed her instructions, feeling a tad geeky with the huge map in front of my face, but it had to do for now. When I was on the campus, I was amazed. It made me feel like it was a whole neighborhood only for people my age. There were small cafes, a starbucks, petit bakeries and other small shops and things that made it even more real. There were a lot of cute guys too, sometimes looking at me curiously to see if I was new fish in the water. When I reached the apartment building Mrs. Grace told me about, I studied it for a moment.

It had three floors, with five apartments in width. There were probably more on the other side. It looked really new and artistic. This was my new home for the next few years.

I entered the building and went to the first person I found there. the girl looked a few years older than me and I guessed she must be one of the higher graders. When she noticed me she turned around to face me.

'Hi, I'm Mila and I'm new here. Do you have any idea where I need to go or how to find my room?" I asked, stammering a bit here and there. The girl smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.

'Sure Mila! I was expecting you actually. My name is Becky and I'm one of the housebuddies. If there are problems or anything in the house then you can contact one of the buddies and we solve the problem. But anyway, I'll lead you the way to your room. You're sharing it with Alice." Becky told animatingly while I nodded every time I understood her. I followed Becky though the corridors, taking in my surroundings. I'd expected some boring, old house with a few paintings but it looked all very classical and pretty.

'Hey Alice! Your new roommate is here!' Becky shouted through the aisle, making a girl stick her head out of the doorway. She was tall, lithe looking and had short, spiky black hair. When she noticed me standing there, her smile widened. She pushed herself from the door and hurried toward Becky and me.

'Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! You're Mila right?' she asked, shaking my hand fiercely. I nodded, 'Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you Alice.'

Alice made a weird squealing sound and dragged me by my arms to what I assumed was my new apartment. Becky had turned to leave, shaking her head and giggling, probably because of Alice's weird actions.

When we entered the room, she let go of me and closed the door. it was a nice room with purple walls, decorated with white and black. Alice explained me where everything was – kitchen on the left, her room first on the right, bathroom in the middle and my room third door on the right.

'I've already made up a bed for you since I thought you didn't feel like doing after traveling,' Alice said shrugging indifferently. I smiled, 'Thanks. You didn't have to do that though.'

'Nah, I didn't mind. Hey, but I'm sure you're hungry. Are you up for some pizza or anything else? I can make dinner.' She proposed. I thought about that for a minute.

'I don't mind as long as its edible. Do you cook often?' I replied. Alice nodded explaining while I shrugged of my jacket and took of my shoes where she'd insisted on earlier to make myself comfortable.

'Yes, I do. I've always done at home and I really enjoy it! my mother does too, so I think I got it from her,' she gushed. I scowled a little too obvious at her mentioning her mother. It was still hard to hear such a thing when I lost my parent s only over two years ago.

'What's wrong?' Alice asked, frowning and walking up to me. she laid her hand on my shoulder, seeking my eyes.

'I…Eh…I don't want to talk about it..yet. It doesn't have anything to do with you, I swear!' I assured her. Alice patted my shoulder and turned around to dig into the refrigerator. I noticed the obvious large brand of designer jeans and looked down at my own. I wasn't really a fashion chick.

'Okay, so…I can make salad or pasta….do you like Ravioli?' Alice questioned with her head still stuck in the refrigerator.

'Yeah, ravioli is fine,' I answered, 'Alice I'm going to unpack. Or do you need help with dinner?'

Alice stood up straight again and shook her head, 'No, I've cooked here alone for months so it won't be a problem. You go unpack. Than we have dinner and maybe we can watch a movie or something?' I told her that was alright and went to the door she pointed at as my room. Opening it I smiled, seeing the blue color on the walls. Blue was one of my favorite colors. in the corner was white bunk bed with only an actual sleeping part on the upper side. Beneath is was a desk along with a chair and a book case. There was a small dresser behind the door and a nightstand-like shelf next to the bed. My suitcases were already here and I started to zip it open. I placed my clothes neatly on the shelves and my underwear in the drawers. My toiletries I kept in my beauty case – I could take it with me when I needed to shower or apply my makeup. I grabbed the few photo frames with pictures of me, my grandma and my parents and set them on the shelf next to my bed. I placed the novels I'd brought from home on the desk along with my laptop. I'd bought me and Grandma Marie a pair of webcams so we could Skype. Before I left I created an account for her.

When I was busy with my jewelry case, I saw the shiny bracelet of my mother and dark watch of my father. I'd taken them with me as in trying to keep them close in some way. I brushed the upper side of the clockwork of my dad's watch, seeing the clockwise hit five in the evening. I missed them dearly, being angry with myself for forgetting the good memories form my early youth. I only had fewer pictures which I had to share with Grandma Marie. My parents were gone a lot for their jobs which I never understood. But maybe now, while I was going to study and someday have a job myself, I'll understand. I smiled faintly feeling a single teardrop leak from my eye.

'Hey, dinner is ready,' I heard Alice say from behind me. I dropped the watch, startled by the sudden sound of her voice.

'Mila are you sure you're alright?' I heard Alice ask again. I took a deep breath and stood up form my spot on the ground, quickly drying the tear form my cheek.

'Never better,' I answered, setting up my best fake smile.

* * *

**Lexilicious: so Mila's settling in, see you next chappie! and please review :)**


	4. File 004

I followed Alice to the small living room where a two-seats couch and a average looking flat screen TV were set. Alice had placed our dinner on an elegant, wooden table in front of the couch. I sat down next to her as she started to ask me all sorts of questions.

'So Jade, what are you studying here?' she began, taking a bite of her ravioli. I smiled at her, still proud of myself that I was going to do this.

'Criminal Justice.' I answered, nodding approvingly of the very good tasting pasta.

Alice breathed in wonder, 'Wow, I never expected that with you. No offence of course, but you seemed more like a Liberian to me or something in that section.'

I just shrugged, not really wanting to tell her the true reasons for me choosing this kind of education – I'd always wanted to become a photographer and do something in the modeling world. But then again; everything had changed since that horrendous night, so also my interests.

'So what do you study? Hospitality and management?' I replied, guessing she might want to become a cook. To my surprise Alice laughed, shaking her head.

'No, silly! I love cooking and stuff but my heart lays at fashion. My sister-in-law does the same so we're a great team!' Alice enthused, making me chuckle. It made me immediately curious about what kind of fashion pieces she made.

'Any hobbies?' Alice questioned further. I shrugged again.

'Not really…I like reading sometimes. But I mostly hung out with my Grandma Marie after school. Oh! And I kind of like snapping photos of special happenings or just plain things.'

Alice nodded, stuffing another fork-full of ravioli in her mouth and chewing it. I did the same since it was deliciously made.

'Are you far from home? I mean, won't you miss your family too much?' Alice asked me seriously, looking in my eyes as if wanting to look right true me. I cast my eyes down a little. I didn't have much family, so no one special to miss apart from my Granny.

'I grew up in Chicago, but funny enough I was born here,' I replied, looking back at my new roommate again,' And I miss my family indeed. But I had to get out of there someday…' I mused, lying about the family thing. I felt a tug at my heart thinking about Grandma Marie though.

Alice giggled, as if remembering something before glancing at me again.

'I've been in Chicago before. My older brother's girlfriend lives there.' she said, making me ask her about her family.

'I was born and grew up here. My parents live outside of town, in an estate. My oldest brother, Emmett, lives somewhere in the centre in some great penthouse, just as my brother Edward does. In another penthouse of course.' She explained, picking up our empty plates and standing up to set them in, surprisingly, a dishwasher. First designer jeans, penthouses, estates and a dishwasher in a dorm room. There was definitely money in that family I assumed.

'Isn't that difficult for your brother? Edward I mean? Being so far away from his girlfriend?' I questioned politely and to keep the conversation on her side. Alice came walking back to me, plopping back down in the soft couch cushions.

'Nah, he only sees her in the weekends, saying that's more than enough.'

I frowned, huffing a little. it was truly weird in my opinion. I'd always thought that if you were in love, you'd want to be with your lover as much as possible. But maybe my image of that was just wrong.

'Yes, It's kinda weird, but you know – Edward's a very closed person. A bit mysterious sometimes. You have to know his heart to find a loving man in him. it's just difficult for him to show any kind of affection to others…' Alice mused, probably having seen my confusion.

'Anyway – enough of my brother! Let's watch a movie!' she enthused suddenly, breaking a weird linger of silence , 'how about the 'Princess Diaries'? Anne Hathaway is in that and she's totally awesome!'

I smiled and agreed with her on watching that movie. I'd seen it before which was a good thing – I didn't want to see movies that involved death, car crashes or anything else that had to do with it. I could get completely mental if I'd see something like that.

During the movie I was frowning constantly, not able to thoroughly hear what the characters said. I knew I had to tell Alice about it of course, sooner or later, but that didn't mean I liked to do that. I never did despite the many times I had too.

'Are you okay? You seem frustrated.' Alice suddenly said, pausing the movie. I was kind of relieved that I didn't have to start about it myself but now I was pressured. 'Ehm..well I can't hear what they're saying.' I said blushing. I was such a tool sometimes. _Just fucking tell her coward…_

'Oh…well I can set the sound louder. But tell me, it's already pretty loud. Are you suffering from an otitis perhaps?' she asked, fumbling with the remote to find the right button and turn up the volume.

'Err…no. I have a hearing disability. And stupidly enough I'm not wearing my devices at the moment. It freaks me out to tell someone about it you know…'

Alice looked at me her surprised expression changing into one of warmth, 'Aha, I get it. no problem though, Jade. Everyone has something that they don't like. But it doesn't matter to me that you have a disability. We're friends right?'

I nodded sheepishly, relieved, 'Sure Alice. and thank you.'

Alice chuckled, tapping my shoulder with her hand once, 'like I said; no problem.'

For the remainder of the evening we settled lazily on the couch, watching the movie and sometimes spoke about simple things. I was really liking Alice – she was very vibrant and enthusiastic. She seemed a very trusting person. But somehow I sensed there was something going on with her. Something she didn't want me to know. But then again – I had the same.

When the credits of the movie rolled down the screen, I yawned, stretching out my stiff limbs. Alice chuckled, 'Are you starting your classes tomorrow?'

I nodded, feeling another yawn pass my throat.

'What time?' she asked further, folding the soft blanket we'd sat under because of the chilly cold.

'Around ten. The introduction letter says it's only intro this week, but they start out with the classes immediately.'

Alice looked like being deep in thought. Then she looked up at me grinning, 'You have to dress quite 'neat' for this right?' she asked, still grinning foolishly.

'yeah…kind off. why?'

Her hands appeared on my upper arms, 'Can I please dress you!? It'd be so cool and you'll look so fabulous on your first day!' she gushed, shaking my arms a little.

'Oh…uhm why not? I have enough trousers, blazers, skirts and blouses to match anyway,' I replied, somehow grateful she wanted to help me out.

'Jippee! Oh my God, your hair is going to look so fabulous! You have heels right? Black stilettos?' she squealed, making my ears want to have some coverage. I winced a little at her mentioning heels. I'd gotten a pair from my aunt Betty – high, lacquered black stilettos. They were beautiful and I'd insisted on wearing them tomorrow, but I got a little 'stage fright' so to speak.

'Alice, we'll get to that tomorrow alright? I'm, pretty tired actually…' I admitted, a little embarrassed for my answer. but it was true – I was overly exhausted.

Alice immediately recovered from her fashion fever, 'Oh shit, of course! Sorry,' she said sheepishly, already pushing me to my room,' You go get sleep and whatever you always do at night – I'll close up everything and head to bed in an hour or so,' Alice suggested. I smiled at her shyly and turned to get my toiletries and brush my teeth in the bathroom.

After my usual nightly routine and having dressed myself in my pink, sleeveless, cotton nightgown, I went back to Alice.

'My alarm goes off at eight. So I hope you won't be bothered by that?'

Alice shook her head, 'No, I'm usually up at seven, so no problem.'

'Okay. So, good night Alice. and eh…thanks for letting me live here I guess,' I awkwardly said, having my arms crossed over my chest. Alice smiled widely, sincerely at me.

'Sweet dream, Jade. And don't thank me – I like you as my roommate. I'm sure we're great friends, alright?'

I nodded, smiling with my teeth showing, 'Yep, definitely.'

With that I turned around to my room and closed the door behind me. I climbed the stairs of my bunk bed and got in under the duvet, flipping out the bedside lamp in my wake.

I quickly texted Grandma Marie, wishing her a good night, before sleep took over my senses.


End file.
